I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary motor control circuit for machine which performs a machining operation on parts.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In plastic injection molding operations, a portion of the molten injected plastic remains in the supply passageways in the mold and solidifies along with the desired injected part. This wasted material is conventionally recycled by remelting and reinjecting the material into the mold. However, prior to remelting and recycling this material, the material must be ground or granulated into small pieces.
Granulators are typically used to chop or granulate the waste material so that it can be recycled. Such granulators comprise an intake into which the waste material is inserted. The intake is spaced from but open to granulator blades which are rotatably driven by a motor and, when driven, the waste material is granulated as desired.
In a typical industrial environment the granulator motor is continually left on during the entire work shift in order to eliminate the necessity for the workman to turn on the granulator motor whenever granulation of the waste material is desired. Although this practice does simplify the job for the workman, it disadvantageously wastes electrical power since the granulator granulates or machines waste material during only a fraction of time during the work shift.